With this sad, sad look that you wear so well
by BillySage
Summary: Sequel de Nation Forgives us. Après quelques mois de thérapie, Wendy va mieux. Kenny et elles continuent de se voir et leur relation évolue. Toutefois, une nouvelle source d'angoisse a fait surface pour Wendy : Stan ne s'est pas remis de son rejet et a décidé de lui pourrir la vie. Kenny/Wendy.


With this sad, sad look that you wear so well

\- Nation Forgives us sequel -

_ **Je n'en peux plus** ! Cria Wendy

_ **Doucement mademoiselle, je veux bien être tenue au secret professionnel mais si vous criez comme ça, ça va être difficile**. Répondit la psychologue sur un ton léger pour lui signifier de se calmer.

_ **Désolée** , s'excusa Wendy en retournant s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau – quand elle était en colère elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cents pas, **mais il m'énerve tellement. Depuis que je l'ai rejeté, il fait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible : il me met sous le nez toutes ses conquêtes alors que j'en ai rien à faire, il vient me déranger durant l'entraînement de** _ **cheerleading**_ **, je sais pas comment il fait mais je le croise quarante-cinq fois par jour, il s'est même mis en tête d'avoir de meilleures notes que moi dans les matières que nous avons en commun et quand c'est le cas, quand ça a été le cas, juste une seule fois où nous avons tous les deux eu B+, il m'en a parlé pendant des lustres ! Je n'en peux plus de ce gars. Comme il n'arrive pas à accepter que je ne m'intéresse plus à lui, il a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer !**

_ **C'est évident**. **Quelle que soit la raison, ce garçon veut que vous continuiez à vous intéresser à lui. Vous me dîtes que vous avez déjà essayé de lui en parler ?**

_ **Oui une fois, vaguement**. Confirma Wendy en baissant légèrement les yeux comme si elle se sentait coupable de ne pas en avoir assez fait avant de se mettre en colère. Alexia Lake avait remarqué que sa patiente portait toujours des bracelets lors de leurs consultations, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les toucher tout le temps. Quand elle n'en portait pas, c'était ses cheveux qu'elle ne lâchait pas. Wendy ne tenait pas en place. Si elles avaient fait beaucoup de chemin quant à l'estime que la jeune fille avait d'elle-même, il y avait encore du travail pour lui apprendre à gérer ses émotions.

_ **Vous avez deux solutions à présent, soit l'ignorer complètement et espérer qu'il cesse de lui-même, soit lui parler pour essayer de savoir pourquoi il semble presque obsédé par vous et le convaincre d'arrêter. Mais vous savez avec ce genre de personne, on n'est jamais sûr du résultat**...

_ **Vous ne me rassurez pas beaucoup, Alexia**.

Le psychologue laissait rarement ses patients l'appeler par son prénom, mais avec Wendy elle avait senti qu'il fallait qu'elle instaure un climat de confiance qui dépassait le professionnalisme. Alexia ne devait pas devenir l'un de ces ''eux'' que Wendy craignait tant, sinon elle n'arriverait plus à rien.

_ **De toutes façons Wendy nous ne sommes pas là pour diagnostiquer ce jeune homme... rappelez-moi son prénom déjà** ?

_ **Stanley**

_ **Stanley. Nous sommes là pour vous aider à gérer vos émotions et les mauvaises situations qui se présentent. Pour l'instant, restez calme, ne vous mettez pas la pression et ne cédez pas au harcèlement qu'exerce Stanley sur vous. Vous pouvez en parler à vos amies, Barbara peut vous aider et je suis sûre que Kenneth aussi peut être d'un grand soutient pour vous.**

Wendy hocha la tête. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant que Wendy suivait une thérapie, Kenny s'était montré très présent pour elle. Personne d'autre ne supportait ses crises de stress ou de colère mieux que lui. Il avait été le premier à savoir qu'elle se rendait dans ce quartier défavorisé pour voir cette psychologue dans un centre médico-social. Maintenant, sa meilleure amie Bebe ainsi que ses parents étaient également au courant de ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec Alexia, et même s'ils avaient tous les trois été assez surpris la première seconde, cela ne les avait pas tant étonnés que ça, en fin de compte.

_ **Bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour le moment. Wendy, on se revoit lundi prochain, passez une bonne semaine.**

 **_Vous aussi.**

Wendy quitta rapidement le hall d'accueil du centre. Cela avait beau faire trois mois qu'elle venait ici toutes les semaines, elle avait toujours l'impression de détonner dans ce décors. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à poser les yeux sur ces vieilles femmes hispaniques abîmées par le temps et ces trop jeunes mères.

Wendy ne marcha que les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'arrêt de bus où Kenny l'attendait. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, occupé à taper un sms, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur de joie y passa, et Wendy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ **Salut ! Ça va ? Moi super** !

_ **Ça va bien aussi, on va chez toi** ? Enchaîna tout de suite Wendy.

_ **Bien sûr.**

Ils se mirent en route. Kenny passa instinctivement son bras autour de la taille de Wendy en signe de protection. Dans ce quartier, le second McCormick préférait faire passer un message, quitte à ce qu'il soit faux : cette fille était à lui et il ne valait mieux pas y toucher. De toute façon, il ne savait pas si c'était un mensonge mais à sa connaissance, Wendy ne voyait aucun autre garçon à part lui alors… enfin pas de quoi se faire des films non plus, c'est pas comme s'ils faisaient plus que s'embrasser de temps en temps, et dormir ensemble.

Après chaque séance chez la psychologue, de quinze à seize heures, Wendy passait une bonne partie de la soirée chez Kenny. Elle avait besoin de se détendre avec lui avant de retourner dans le monde réel. Et puis, elle pouvait se le permettre maintenant qu'elle avait allégé son emploi du temps. Ses parents, qui étaient au courant de ses séances chez le psy et de sa nouvelle amitié avec Kenny, n'auraient quand même pas apprécié de savoir qu'elle passait autant de temps chez lui, dans une maison sans surveillance parentale – les rares fois où ses parents étaient là, ils étaient trop saouls pour remarquer qu'une fille qui n'était pas la leur se trouvait dans leur maison. Wendy racontait donc à ses parents qu'elle faisait du soutien scolaire, avec Karen McCormick, ce qui était vrai... parfois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kenny, il n'y avait personne. Karen n'était pas encore rentrée du collège, Kevin n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine et les parents étaient au travail – cela faisait un mois que leur mère n'avait pas fait d'erreur qui lui vaudrait la porte, pourvu que ça dure !

Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre. Kenny mourrait de faim mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine de faire un tour dans la cuisine, il n'y aurait rien. Heureusement, pour se faire pardonner de squatter régulièrement ici (y compris les nuits où elle disait à ses parents qu'elle dormait chez Erika), Wendy apportait toujours de quoi manger.

_ **T'as pris quoi cette fois** ? Demanda Kenny. La brune lui tendit un sachet de cookie qui provenait du _Café Monet_.

_ **T'es allé jusque là-bas pour ça** ? S'étonna Kenny.

_ **T'as dit la dernière fois que ces cookies t'avaient toujours fait envie, alors j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'en rapporter.**

_ **Ouah... merci.**

Kenny posa délicatement le sachet sur la table et s'approcha de Wendy à pas hésitants. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et celle-ci ne le repoussa pas. Même si cela arrivait extrêmement rarement, Kenny avait toujours peur qu'elle le rejette. Enfin, il était Kenny et elle, Wendy. Wendy Testaburger, c'était pas n'importe qui, alors que lui ben... il était n'importe qui. Leur baiser dura longtemps, plus longtemps que d'habitude. Avec la langue et une longue étreinte. Wendy compta : elle eu besoin de reprendre sa respiration quatre fois. Elle ne lui disait jamais mais elle adorait quand ils s'embrassaient. Elle se sentait importante et... un peu bizarre. Agréablement bizarre.

_ **Qu'est-ce t'a fait aujourd'hui**? Demanda Wendy lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Kenny avait déjà pioché un cookie dans le sachet et s'installa sur le lit.

…

Wendy n'aurait jamais pensé s'amuser autant. Elle rit intérieurement quand elle se dit que personne ne devait soupçonner qu'elle était aussi douée.

 **_** _ **Drift**_ **!** _ **Drift**_ **, sinon t'auras pas assez de temps.**

_ **Non, c'est plus haut qu'il faut** _ **drifter**_ **!**

_ **Tu vas pas y arriver**. Prédit Kenny, mais Wendy savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, elle attendit le prochain virage pour déraper, gagna de la vitesse et grâce à son _boost_ qu'elle avait gardé, passa la ligne d'arrivée avant la fin du temps imparti.

_ **Yeah ! Allez, elle est à fond la Dydy** ! S'exclama Kenny et se levant d'un bond.

_ **M'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît**. Rit Wendy.

_ **Sans dec' t'es devenue meilleure que moi à ce jeu.**

Wendy rit encore. Effectivement, à force d'entraînement, elle était devenue plus douée que Kenny pour ce jeu de course. Elle n'aurait jamais cru s'amuser autant sur un jeu vidéo, et encore moins devenir aussi bonne, mais il fallait croire que oui.

_ **J'étais certain que tu jouerais avec un perso de fille genre** _ **Ulahlah**_ **ou** _ **Amy**_ **mais en fait tu gères trop avec le ninja, là !**

_ **J'adore** _ **Ulahlah**_ **aussi**. Signala Wendy, qui avait un faible pour cette fille robotique aux cheveux roses. Kenny regarda l'heure et se dit que s'il voulait avoir le temps de faire un petit câlin à Wendy avant de la raccompagner à l'arrêt de bus, il avait intérêt à éteindre la console maintenant.

_ **Au fait Kenny, tu l'as eue où cette X-box ? Tu te l'es payée tout seul ? Ça fait que, quoi, un mois que tu l'as, non ?**

 **_Mon frère nous l'a rapportée pour Karen et moi. Chais pas où il l'a eue.**

Et avisant le regard effaré de Wendy, il ajouta :

_ **Attends je crois pas qu'il l'ait volée ! C'est juste que maintenant que la** _ **X-box one**_ **est sortie, une** _ **360**_ **c'est plus aussi demandée qu'avant tu vois, donc il a dû l'avoir pour un bon deal**.

Un bon deal voulait sûrement dire en échange de _weed_ ou pire d'un bon coup de poing dans la gueule mais Kenny se garda bien de le préciser. Il profita d'un moment de silence pour serrer Wendy dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore. Malheureusement elle ne tarda pas à dire qu'elle devait y aller. Kenny la lâcha sans grande envie. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle reste dormir mais ces derniers-temps c'était devenu tellement fréquent que les parents de la jeune fille commençaient à flairer le mensonge. L'excuse d'un projet scolaire avec Erika ne fonctionnerait plus très longtemps. De plus, Wendy était attirante et Kenny se dit que l'avoir dans son lit toutes les semaines pourraient finir par changer leur relation – quelle qu'était la nature de cette mystérieuse relation.

Kenny habitait à cinq minutes d'un des arrêts de bus. Le prendre ici rallongeait le trajet de Wendy mais ça restait plus sûr que de traverser tout le ghetto à pied pour prendre la même ligne un peu plus haut dans la rue.

_ **On se croisera peut-être demain au lycée**.

Kenny hocha la tête et Wendy disparut dans le bus. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, Wendy était resté avec lui jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente. Heureusement que son amie-alibi habitait _North Park_ : cela impliquait quarante-cinq minutes de trajet au lieu des dix depuis ce quartier, c'était l'unique argument qui faisait encore tenir le mensonge.

Wendy arriva rapidement chez elle. À cette heure-là, le bus se stoppait rarement à tous les arrêts. Le dîner était déjà prêt et Wendy se força à s'installer à table sans protester. Elle raconta sa journée à ses parents, passa sa séance sous silence et sortit son mensonge habituel : oui, Karen avait fait beaucoup de progrès en mathématiques depuis qu'elles avaient commencé les cours particuliers, et elle avait même eu un B à son dernier contrôle.

_ **Par contre en espagnol c'est toujours la catastrophe**. Mentionna Wendy sans réfléchir, les yeux plongés dans sa purée.

_ **En espagnol ? Mais Wendy, tu ne parles pas Espagnol, tu as choisi Français comme langue vivante.**

Il y eut un silence pesant, ses parents la regardaient, suspicieux. Ils la trouvaient changée depuis qu'elle suivait ces séances.

_ **Ah, euh, oui, mais Karen suit des cours de soutien en espagnol avec une autre étudiante. Je le faisais remarquer juste comme ça.**

_ **Ah bon**. Grogna son père. Wendy réussit à faire oublier cette gaffe mais il faudrait qu'elle fasse plus attention dorénavant. Il faudrait qu'elle rentre plus tôt de chez Kenny et qu'elle cesse de parler autant de Karen. Si ses parents découvraient ce qui se tramait avec Kenny, elle perdrait probablement leur confiance. Quoi qu'il se trame d'ailleurs.

…

Ça y est, ça commence, se dit intérieurement Wendy lorsqu'elle aperçut Stan juste en face d'elle, le bras autour de sa nouvelle copine alors que son regard était rivé sur sa personne depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il sortait avec Heidi Turner depuis une semaine, et vu comme il la regardait d'un air narquois, Wendy se dit qu'il avait fait exprès de choisir une de ses anciennes meilleures amies. Celle qui avait, comme par hasard, son casier juste en face du sien. Wendy leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour prendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Il fallait qu'elle suive les conseils d'Alexia et qu'elle ne se laisse pas influencer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec ces conneries à huit heures du matin. Elle prit son livre de maths et partit s'acheter un café au distributeur. Wendy alla saluer ses trois amies comme tous les matins et se rendit à sa première heure de cours. Malheureusement c'était un cours qu'elle avait en commun avec Stan. Dès qu'il arriva, il fonça s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui fit un grand sourire, comme pour la tester.

_ **Salut Wendy.**

_ **Bonjour Stan**. Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'être occupée.

_ **Tu as réussi à faire les exercices pour aujourd'hui ?**

_ **Oui.**

Wendy leva encore les yeux au ciel. C'était comme ça avec Stan, ça devait faire partie de son plan : tantôt il la collait et se montrait trop gentil, tantôt il la jouait froid et distant. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui et ce depuis longtemps. Apparemment lui crier dessus en plein milieu du couloir il y avait deux mois n'avait pas suffit à lui faire lâcher le morceau. Sauf que maintenant il ne semblait plus vouloir la récupérer, il semblait juste vouloir se venger. L'agacer, l'exaspérer, l'insupporter, la mettre en colère. La faire chier jusqu'au bout. Et ça marchait. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle avait envie d'exploser et de lui hurler au visage tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle était sûre qu'il n'attendait que ça. Une bonne crise qui la mettrait en tort pour toujours. Stan continua de faire la conversation et lorsque le professeur entra, il s'assit à sa place et l'ignora jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Ce mardi-ci n'était pas une exception. Tous les jours, Stan se débrouilla pour croiser sa route, sa nouvelle copine sous son bras et il lui lançait un sourire suffisant. Où qu'elle aille, il se trouvait dans son champs de vision, et il ne se taisait jamais. Soit il venait l'aborder, soit il parlait suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende quand même. Assis deux tables derrière elle à la cafétéria, Stan parlait à toute vitesse, à raconter à quel point tout était génial dans sa vie, surtout Heidi. Il parlait même plus fort que Cartman ! Bebe essayait désespérément de tempérer Wendy, qui même si elle ne disait rien, serrait les dents si fort que son visage semblait trop anguleux. Franchement, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait besoin de voir un psy, Stan, avec sa putain d'addiction à l'attention et à son alcoolisme chronique, devrait aussi penser à consulter ! En attendant, il lui pourrissait allègrement la vie. C'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle voie Kenny, immédiatement.

Elle ne finit pas de manger : elle faillit jeter la moitié de son déjeuner quand elle se souvint qu'elle pourrait sûrement faire plaisir à quelqu'un avec et le remballa dans sa _lunch box_ avant de quitter précipitamment la cafétéria. Elle sentait – non, elle savait – que toute la table de Stan la suivait des yeux. Elle fonça directement au coin fumeur, c'est-à-dire l'entrée du parking extérieur du lycée. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Kenny s'y trouvait. Il partageait une cigarette avec Craig qui avait l'air de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Il fixait le sol, en silence, tandis que Kenny l'observait d'un air contrit. Wendy hésita un instant à s'approcher, mais Craig la vit quand même et son expression passa d'inquiète à agacée. Son expression standard en somme.

_ **Salut Wendy**. Sourit Kenny.

_ **Salut**. Souffla-t-elle. Voir Kenny lui permit déjà de commencer à se calmer mais elle était toujours à bout de nerf.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive** ? Demanda le blond.

Wendy fut étonnée que Craig ne s'enfuie pas à toutes jambes dès qu'elle était arrivée mais il semblait trop agacé pour ça. Il fixait maintenant l'écran de son téléphone en serrant l'appareil entre ses doigts.

_ **Stan me rend dingue. Il passe son temps à s'exhiber avec Heidi et il fait en sorte que je le vois bien. Il ne me laisse jamais tranquille, il fait exprès de parler super fort quand je suis dans le coin, et tiens, l'autre jour il s'est arrêté net juste devant l'entrée de la salle de cours, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour que je me cogne contre lui ce malade ! Mon dieu il m'énerve, comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça** ! S'écria-t-elle.

Kenny avait d'ores et déjà posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour la contenir et Craig avait levé les yeux de son smartphone, surpris par un tel excès d'émotion. Wendy, qui avait passé sa vie à s'endiguer, avait maintenant du mal à contrôler son flot d'émotions. Elle avait envie de s'écrouler dans les bras de Kenny pour pleurer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le petit manège de Stan l'atteindrait autant, et aussi fort, mais il fallait l'avouer : c'était du harcèlement pur et simple. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux adolescents ne surent quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Craig ne balance d'une voix neutre et assurée :

_ **Marsh n'est qu'un con**.

L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement. Wendy soupira et Kenny haussa les épaules.

_ **Exactement**. Répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle.

_ **Bon, j'y vais, à plus McCormick. Wendy**. Ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête. Il s'éloigna à pas flegmatiques, il semblait moins en colère que tout à l'heure et son intervention était vraiment tombée à pic. Quel drôle de gars, pensa Wendy.

_ **Stan t'emmerde à ce point**? Interrogea Kenny après un moment de vide.

_ **Ouais. Ça me tape vraiment sur les nerfs**.

_ **C'est marrant, personne n'a rien remarqué, tu me l'aurais pas dit, j'aurais pas deviné qu'il cherchait à attirer ton attention ou à te faire chier. Il est plutôt subtil, et il se sert de choses que vous seuls pouvez comprendre. J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était ce genre de personne.**

Wendy non plus. À l'époque, quand ils sortaient encore ensemble, même quand ça n'allait plus du tout entre eux, même quand ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, Wendy n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon qu'elle pensait si gentil et si honnête deviendrait ce genre de personne, mesquine et revancharde. Mais avec le temps, Wendy avait aussi appris que Stan était un menteur qui ne jouait jamais franc-jeu. Il était capable de cacher de l'alcool dans le tiroir de sa commode et apparemment il était aussi capable de bourrer le casier de Wendy de papier mâché (il ne s'était jamais dénoncé et un autre élève avait été accusé et pris quatre heures de colle à sa place, mais Wendy restait persuadée que c'était lui : il était le seul à connaître la combinaison de son casier et elle l'avait changée après cette histoire). Et bien il n'y avait pas que lui qui était capable de pire ! Wendy savait se défendre : elle avait démoli la gueule de Cartman et tenu tête à l'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de _cheerleading_ qui était une peste notoire. En primaire elle s'était mis toute l'école à dos avec cette histoire avec Lisa Burger et elle avait réussi à s'en sortir !

Stan voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, mais il ne gagnerait pas !

Wendy lâcha un grognement exaspéré et désespéré puis se laissa tomber contre Kenny. Plus rien d'autre ne pourrait la calmer à présent. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle enfonça son visage dans son torse pour étouffer un nouveau grondement de frustration. Ils restèrent bien cinq minutes comme ça avant que Wendy ne se souvienne qu'elle avait son déjeuner à lui offrir. Kenny l'accepta, un peu à contrecœur, mais tout ce qu'il avait avalé, c'était trois biscuits et une canette de _minute maid_. Ils s'assirent adossés au mur pour que Kenny puisse manger tranquille et Wendy glissa sa tête sur son épaule.

À quelques mètres de là, Stan avait observé toute la scène. Il se rendait au coin fumeur pour discuter un peu avec Kenny, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de suivre Wendy, il n'avait même aucune idée qu'elle se trouvait là. Les filles comme elle fonçaient à la bibliothèque pour noyer leurs problèmes dans les études ou même dans les ''grandes lectures'' comme ils disaient. Mais non, c'était là qu'elle se trouvait, et pas pour fumer une cigarette. Elle flirtait avec Kenny ! Et lui, il se laissait faire, il avait même l'air ravi. Son meilleur pote draguait son ex, ou quoi ? Il était au courant que ce genre de choses, ça se faisait pas du tout entre potes ? Et puis, c'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était Wendy Testaberger ! Comment Kenny pouvait lui faire ça ?! Et en plus il lui caressait les cheveux ?! Pour qui il se prenait ? C'était de la haute trahison. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

…

Kenny avait passé une bonne journée. Il s'était bien marré grâce à Clyde. Il avait fumé à l'œil grâce à Craig. Il avait mangé à l'œil grâce à Wendy – et il avait eu un câlin en prime. Il avait bu un café à l'œil grâce à Tweek. Et pour finir il avait trouvé cinq dollars par terre dans la salle de classe. Une très bonne journée en somme, qui n'était pas prête d'être gâchée, car il était sur le point de rejoindre Kyle et de passer la soirée chez lui avec ses potes d'enfance. Même si les quatre amis avaient moins de temps à se consacrer depuis le lycée, ils étaient toujours contents de passer une soirée ensemble. Oui, même Cartman ! Kenny avait mis un peu d'herbe de côté pour ce soir, Stan apporterait sûrement de l'alcool et Cartman à bouffer. Kyle fournissait le toit, que demander de plus ?

_ **Salut les mecs** ! S'exclama Kenny lorsqu'il rejoignit ses potes sur le parking, il était le dernier arrivé.

 **_Salut Kenny**. Sourit Kyle. Cartman lança quelque chose comme ''Salut ghetto-boy'' et Stan le salua en dernier. Sa mâchoire semblait crispée et son salut n'avait rien d'amical. Kenny ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kyle, celui-ci conduisait et Stan s'installa à sa droite, comme toujours.

_ **Vous avez fait quoi les mecs aujourd'hui** ? Demanda Stan d'un ton bizarre. Cartman raconta sa journée, puis ce fut au tour de Kyle. Stan ne semblait écouter qu'à moitié, il était même impatient qu'ils aient fini de parler. Kenny se demanda s'il avait envie de monopoliser la parole pour se vanter d'être avec Heidi, mais Stan ne parla pas de sa nouvelle copine, pas une seule fois. Dès que les deux autres eurent fini de parler, il se tourna lentement vers Kenny – qui était assis derrière Kyle – et demanda :

_ **Et toi Kenny... t'as fait quoi** ?

_ **Moi ? J'ai eu une journée plutôt cool.**

_ **Ah. Et t'étais où ce midi ? T'as pas mangé avec nous.**

Kyle fronça les sourcils : Kenny ne mangeait presque jamais avec eux. Cartman fut également interpellé par cette remarque et leva les yeux de son smartphone, mais aucun des deux ne dit quelque chose.

_ **J'étais sur le parking, comme d'hab**.

_ **Hum, et Wendy t'aurait pas filé son déjeuner par hasard** ?

_ **Comment tu le sais** ? S'étonna Kenny.

_ **Tu es bien sur la défensive d'un coup**. Rétorqua Stan d'un voix qui montrait que le seul qui était sur la défensive, c'était lui.

_ **Elle passait par là et elle m'a donné son déjeuner parce qu'elle avait pas faim.**

Il y eut un silence et tout le monde sentit l'atmosphère se tendre subitement dans ce huis clos qu'était la voiture. Le conducteur eut besoin d'ouvrir les fenêtres malgré le fait que l'on était en avril. Stan fixait Kenny, les yeux plissés, les doigts crispés autour l'appuie-tête de son siège.

_ **Arrête de mentir, elle passait pas juste par là. Je vous ai vus. Tu l'as prise dans tes bras. À QUOI TU JOUES HEIN** ?! Se mit-il tout à coup à crier.

_ **Vieux** **calme-toi**! S'écria Kyle qui avait fait légèrement dévier la voiture de sa trajectoire à cause de la surprise, mais ça n'arrêta pas Stan, il continua de hurler :

_ **À QUOI TU JOUES, MERDE ! CETTE MEUF C'EST MON EX ET TOI TU FAIS QUOI ? T'ESSAYES DE TE LA FAIRE DANS MON DOS ! TU PEUX PAS RESTER CINQ MINUTES SANS** **SAUTER SUR** **QUELQU'UN ? T'ES TELLEMENT EN CHIEN QUE T'EN AS PLUS RIEN** **À** **FOUTRE DE RAMASSER LES RESTES DE TES POTES ?!**

_ **STAN PUTAIN**! Intervint Kyle qui finit par planter un coup de frein brutal. Tous furent secoués dans la voiture mais ni Stan ni Kenny ne sentirent la secousse ni ne remarquèrent que Kyle se rangeait sur le bas-côté.

Kenny ne bougeait pas. La colère le paralysait et elle brouillait sa vue. Il avait oublié où et avec qui il était tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des taches rouges, bleues et beiges. Des tâches qu'il avait envie de faire disparaître. Comment ce mec pouvait lui balancer un truc pareil alors qu'ils étaient amis ? Et surtout comment osait-il traiter Wendy comme si elle lui appartenait ? Kenny rougit de colère et Cartman eut un sourire mauvais – il savait que quelqu'un chose était sur le point de mal tourner et il n'avait pas envie de rater ça. Kenny finit par prendre la parole, la mâchoire serrée et la voix qui débordait de rage :

_ **J'essaye pas de me la faire Stan**. Tenta-t-il pour calmer le jeu.

_ **Ouais c'est ça, à d'autres ! Comme si tu t'intéressais à autre chose qu'à son cul**.

_ **Stan je te dis que c'est pas ça ! J'essaie de l'aider et de la soutenir ! Parce que tu sais ce que c'est son problème en ce moment ? Ben c'est toi ! Tu la fais chier, tu nous fais tous chier à vouloir la rendre jalouse comme ça ! À vouloir te venger d'elle tout ça parce qu'elle a blessé ton ptit ego de merde ! Putain si t'as une ptite bite Stan trouve un autre moyen de passer ta frustration, t'en prends pas à moi et encore moins à elle !**

Stan se jeta hors de la voiture et contourna l'avant pour atteindre la portière arrière gauche.

_ **Vieux qu'est-ce que tu fous**? Demanda Kyle.

Kenny voyait le reflet de son ami contre les vitres et il se languissait presque de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Comme tout à l'heure, Cartman n'avait pas bougé, Kyle non plus, bien qu'il essayait d'obtenir de Stan une réponse. Le brun ouvrit la portière d'un coup sec, il l'arracha presque en fait.

_ **Sors.**

Un seul mot. Kenny s'exécuta. Stan le saisit par son t-shirt pour l'attirer vers lui et prononça, sans que personne d'autre n'entende :

_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Wendy et toi exactement**?

Kenny se sentit tiraillé par une pulsion malsaine. Une envie de provoquer, de narguer, de faire du mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais à partir de maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer.

_ **À ton avis**? Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Stan ne put plus se retenir, une de ses mains lâcha le t-shirt et vint frapper Kenny au visage. Il y avait mis toutes ses forces et le blond se retrouva au sol.

_ **Stan** !

Kyle se précipita pour essayer de les arrêter mais sans grand succès. Le brun s'était déjà jeté au sol et lui et Kenny se débattaient violemment. À vrai dire, Kenny se défendait plus qu'autre chose, mais lorsqu'il eut l'occasion de mettre un bon coup de genou dans les tripes de Stan, il la saisit.

_ **Aie ! Putain sale bâtard** ! Cria Stan en se roulant sur le côté.

Kenny se dit que c'était le moment de s'arrêter et se remit debout, juste assez longtemps pour que Kyle vienne calmer l'autre. Il y eut un grand silence à peine comblé pas les quelques gémissements de Stan. Kyle était agenouillé à côté de lui, plus par devoir que par grande envie, et même Cartman ne se tenait pas loin, près à intervenir de nouveau.

_ **Sale bâtard** , répéta Stan, **je croyais que t'étais réglo. Je croyais pas qu'un pote me** **ferait** **un coup pareil.**

_ **Je suis réglo**. Répondit Kenny en essuyant d'un revers de manche le peu de sang qui coulait de son nez.

_ **Alors pourquoi tu tournes autour des meufs des autres** ? Balbutia Stan.

_ **Tu t'intéressais plus à elle avant que tu ne la voies avec moi, Stan. Ça fait des années que vous êtes plus ensemble. Tu supportes juste pas qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre.**

_ **Ça change rien ça. T'es juste un bâtard.**

_ **Le seul bâtard ici c'est toi Stan. Laisse Wendy tranquille. Pour de bon. Je déconne pas.**

Kenny salua ses deux autres amis d'un signe de tête et partit dans la direction opposée à la voiture. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se rendit compte que ce chemin ne menait pas à chez lui mais il n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour, pour ne pas croiser la voiture qui transportait ce connard. Kenny était en train de se demander comment il allait rentrer chez lui quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

_ **Hey, Kenny un problème** ?

C'était Clyde au volant, et à côté de lui se trouvait Craig.

_ **Salut les mecs.**

_ **T'as besoin qu'on te dépose ?**

_ **Ouais s'il vous plaît les gars.**

Les deux adolescents eurent la politesse de ne pas demander pourquoi son visage était bien amoché et sa veste tachée de sang mais lorsqu'ils croisèrent la voiture de Kyle, toujours immobilisée, ils comprirent qu'il y avait corrélation. Ils discutèrent de tout, de rien, s'arrêtèrent à Stark Pond pour fumer un peu puis déposèrent Kenny chez lui.

…

Tout le week-end, Kenny eut envie de voir Wendy, mais tous les deux étaient trop pris. Kenny avait quelques affaires à régler pour le compte de son frère, et Wendy devait voir ses amies et réviser ses examens. Ils s'envoyèrent quand même pas mal de sms durant ces deux jours. Kenny se demanda s'il devait raconter à Wendy ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir avec Stan, mais décida finalement de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il allait attendre de voir comment Stan réagirait le lundi suivant.

Le dimanche soir, ils organisèrent par sms leur rendez-vous post thérapie du lendemain, et Wendy envoya '' _tu me manques. Je me languis de te voir_ ''. Kenny répondit '' _moi auss_ i'', mais s'il avait dû être parfaitement honnête, il aurait ajouté '' _j'ai envie de toi_ ''. C'était devenu quelque chose de récurrent, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, et même si Kenny ne s'était jamais menti sur le fait que Wendy était une fille très désirable, s'apercevoir maintenant qu'il la désirait – presque comme Stan l'avait dit – le dégoûtait. C'est drôle, il suffisait que quelqu'un vous fasse remarquer quelque chose dont vous vous doutiez pour que ça tourne immédiatement à l'obsession. Il ne voulait pas désirer Wendy. Il ne voulait pas être un mauvais ami, il ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne. Il ne voulait pas que Stan ait raison : il refusait catégoriquement de rester à ses côtés pour de mauvaises raisons. Au fond, peut être que Wendy s'en fichait, des raisons, qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un, qu'elle voulait juste être avec lui, mais pour Kenny c'était important. C'était devenu important, tout à coup. Quelque chose devait changer.

…

Le lundi suivant, Wendy alla à sa séance de thérapie avec une bonne nouvelle : Stan semblait l'avoir laissée tranquille. De toute la journée, il ne l'avait pas approchée et il avait même semblé l'éviter. Peut-être avait-il enfin lâché le morceau. Alexa lui rappela cependant de ne pas prendre cette victoire pour acquise : cette mauvaise passe, bien qu'embêtante, n'était pas la source de tous ses problèmes et Wendy avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur elle-même pour vaincre ses angoisses. Wendy rejoignit ensuite Kenny à l'arrêt de bus. Il était déjà là, assis sur le banc en fer, tête penchée vers le sol, quasiment entièrement masquée par sa capuche. C'était très rare qu'il rabatte la capuche de sa parka maintenant.

_ **Salut** ! Dit Wendy. Et Kenny fut obligé de relever la tête.

_ **Salut**. Répondit-il à mi-voix.

_ **Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé** ?! S'écria Wendy.

Le week-end avait laissé derrière lui une belle marque rouge sur sa joue, son arcade sourcilière droite enflée et des bleus sur ses poignets. Rien qu'il ne puisse cacher en somme.

_ **Rien d'important**. Hasarda Kenny.

_ **Avec qui tu t'es battu** ? Insista la brune.

Kenny fut tenté de mentir, de dire que c'était avec un gars de son quartier, quelqu'un qui s'en était pris à son frère ou à sa sœur, mais à Wendy, Kenny ne mentait jamais. Pas à elle, c'était leur truc.

_ **Je te le dirai à la maison, ok** ?

Wendy hocha la tête, et ils se rendirent chez lui. La maison était vide, comme d'habitude, pourtant, l'adolescent restait étonnement distant, remarqua Wendy. Pas de baiser, même pas un bras autour de sa taille lors du trajet, rien. Une fois qu'ils furent en haut, Wendy demanda :

_ **Alors il s'est passé quo** i ?

_ **Je me suis** _ **fighté**_ **avec Stan.**

_ **C'est Stan qui t'a fait ça** ?!

_ **Ouais, enfin je lui en ai mis une bonne dans le bide aussi, ça l'a calmé** !

_ **OH LE SALE** **BÂTARD** ! Hurla Wendy. Elle aurait dû demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle était trop aveuglée par la colère. Que Stan s'en prenne à elle c'était une chose, mais à Kenny, et physiquement en plus, c'en était une autre !

_ **Calme-toi, les maisons sont merdiques ici on t'a entendue dans toute la rue.**

Wendy n'eut pas besoin de demander des détails pour comprendre que cette bagarre avait un rapport avec elle. Pas étonnant que Stan soit resté à distance aujourd'hui : malgré les apparences, Kenny savait se défendre. La jeune fille finit par se calmer et prit Kenny dans ses bras.

_ **Mon pauvre chéri**. Elle prononça ce surnom sans s'en rendre compte. Kenny se tendit. Il appréciait ce contact, il n'avait pas envie de l'apprécier, mais il ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras sur elle. Wendy sentit quand même un certain malaise et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se hissa pour l'embrasser et cette fois Kenny mit un terme à leur baiser trop rapidement.

_ **Et si on mangeait un truc ? Je meurs de faim, et après on pourrait jouer à la** _ **X-box**_ **, j'ai un nouveau jeu super cool.**

Wendy n'avait pas envie. C'était un de ces jours où elle voulait jouer avec le feu. Elle voulait rester sur le lit de Kenny et l'embrasser pendant des heures. Or Kenny était distant, elle avait même l'impression qu'il limitait au maximum le contact physique. Wendy se sentit vexée mais ne protesta pas.

_ **Ok**.

Pour la première fois, Wendy rentra chez elle frustrée, confuse et en colère. Frustrée par le comportement de Kenny, confuse de ses propres réactions et en colère contre Stan. Qu'importe ce que disait Alexia, ça ne pouvait plus durer : il fallait qu'elle confronte Stan ! Elle allait l'aborder franchement, frontalement et lui demander de cesser son petit manège, sur-le-champs. Et ensuite, elle pourrait mettre au clair la situation entre elle et Kenny.

…

Le lendemain, Wendy se sentait gonflée à bloc. Toute sa journée fut organisée en fonction de cette confrontation qu'elle préparait. Elle enfila des chaussures à talons qui lui donnaient confiance en elle, annula son rendez-vous avec le président du comité du bal de promo et garda le dos droit et une posture ferme toute la matinée. Stan souriait encore. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire ravaler ce rictus et plus vite que ça !

_ **Stan, je peux te parler** ? Attaqua-t-elle.

_ **Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a** ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Wendy l'entraîna dans un endroit plus isolé, près du coin des gothiques et se força à demander sans être trop agressive.

_ **J'ai vu Kenny hier, il m'a dit que vous vous étiez battus. Même si j'ai ma petite idée, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises pourquoi**.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Stan continuait d'aborder ce rictus insupportable. À son air satisfait, on voyait qu'il préparait sa réponse.

_ **Juste une embrouille entre potes**. Finit-il par répondre, en y ajoutant un geste de la main.

_ **Ouais, bien sûr. Arrête de mentir. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? Tu fais tout pour me rendre jalouse, et comme par hasard tu finis par t'en prendre au seul de tes amis qui est de mon côté ? Tu croyais que j'étais assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer ? Ne te crois pas plus intelligent que tu ne l'es Stan.**

Wendy se rendit compte que sa dernière phrase était bien plus méchante qu'elle ne le voulait, mais à la façon dont Stan continuait de sourire, elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

 **_C'est toi qui ne devrais pas te croire infaillible Wendy. Et puis d'abord, quand est-ce que tu l'as vu, Kenny ? Vous n'êtes jamais ensemble durant les cours et le lundi midi tu ne déjeunes pas à la cantine : tu es à ton club de journalisme. Alors, ce serait pas après les cours que tu l'a** **urais** **vu** ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle commençait à être sacrément effrayée par la suite de sa phrase.

_ **Oui, vu ta tête, j'ai raison** , poursuivit-il, **c'est après les cours que tu l'as vu, probablement chez lui, dans son quartier de merde.**

_ **Pourquoi j'irai dans cet endroit horrible** ? Tenta Wendy. Elle n'était pas mauvaise pour nier en bloc mais malheureusement, Stan avait une longueur d'avance sur elle. Il sortit de son sac une petite carte blanche

_ **Parce que tu vois un psy au centre médico-social de Monclar. N'est-ce pas Wendy**?

Ça n'avait rien d'une question. Stan tenait entre ses doigts la carte de visite du centre. Wendy eut l'impression de se décomposer sur place. Elle avait complètement oublié l'existence de cette carte. On lui avait donnée après sa première séance avec madame Lake. La carte où il était écrit en toutes lettres les coordonnées du centre et le nom du service qu'elle consultait. Elle avait dû la faire tomber, ou bien il l'avait prise dans son casier, quand il y avait mis le papier… Il avait dû en profiter pour fouiller dans ses affaires…

L'enfoiré.

_ **Alors Wendy, on consulte un psy**? **C'est parce qu'on arrive pas à gérer ses problèmes ? Ou alors ça va vraiment pas dans ta tête ? Remarque ça me surprendrait pas.**

Wendy eut du mal à encaisser. C'était tellement bas et méchant qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant**? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ **Oh t'en fais pas, je vais pas le dire à tout le monde, si c** **'est ce que tu te demandes,** **c'est pas mon genre. J'ai pas besoin de ça pour savourer ma victoire.**

_ **De quoi tu parles**?

_ **Je savais que j'avais raison. T'es qu'une façade. Tu joues les filles parfaites mais t'es** **complètement** **creuse. Tu te conduis comme si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher mais quand on était ensemble t'étais insupportable. Tu faisais que gueuler et pleurer. C'est épuisant d'être avec toi, et ça le sera pour tout ceux qui seront avec toi... ne crois pas qu** **'avec** **Kenny** **ce sera différent**. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé. Wendy se demanda ce qu'il savait de leur relation aux contours flous mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Stan reprit :

_ **Et maintenant que je sais que tu vois un psy, j'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais : t'es une folle dingue**.

Il y eut un silence, puis Stan acheva :

_ **T'es qu'une conne, Wendy.**

Il lui rendit la carte et tourna les talons. Wendy resta seule, clouée sur place. Le choc l'avait paralysée. Elle avait envie de s'écrouler et de pleurer mais elle ne parvenait plus à bouger. Elle eut envie de parler à Kenny. Par réflexe elle sortit son téléphone, mais les mots de Stan lui revinrent en mémoire. Si elle continuait d'embêter Kenny avec ses histoires, il la quitterait. Il la détesterait. Stan avait raison. Elle rangea son téléphone.

Alors, c'était ainsi. Stan avait gagné.

…

Cela faisait deux jours que Kenny n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Wendy. Selon Bebe, elle n'était plus venue au lycée depuis mardi soir et elle ne répondait à personne, probablement trop malade pour se lever. Kenny se demanda si Bebe mentait, si c'était à lui que Wendy n'avait plus envie de parler. Il avait tenté de la contacter pour savoir si elle viendrait lundi soir chez lui comme toutes les semaines, mais sans réponse. Nous étions vendredi à présent, et s'il voulait la voir il devrait se rendre chez elle. Kenny réfléchit à une excuse, mais ne trouva rien. Abattu, il rentra chez lui et passa sa soirée collé à son téléphone, dans l'espoir d'un contact.

Toute la journée du samedi, Kenny pensa à Wendy. Ne plus pouvoir lui parler le rendait dingue. Ne pas savoir si elle allait bien le tourmentait et presque tout ce qu'il faisait l'amenait à penser à elle. Tantôt il souriait, tantôt il déprimait. Il avait envie d'elle aussi, cette idée ne lui sortait plus de la tête. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de prendre ses distances, Wendy l'obsédait et sa résolution avait eu l'effet inverse : quand il ne se demandait pas ce qu'elle faisait, Kenny l'imaginait nue, au lit avec lui, dans les moindres détails.

Le soir venu, son téléphone sonna et, empli d'espoirs, il se jeta sur l'appareil pour décrocher.

_ **Salut vieux !**

Ce n'était que Kyle. Kenny fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception.

_ **Salut**.

_ **Je te dérange pas** ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question.

_ **Non**.

_ **Cool,** **tu fais quoi ce soir**?

_ **Rien**. Répondit Kenny à contrecœur. C'était effectivement rare qu'il soit libre un samedi soir, mais ces derniers temps, obnubilé par Wendy, il en avait oublié de lancer et de répondre aux invitations.

_ **Tu veux passer chez moi, faire une partie de carte ?**

Kenny sourit. La proposition de Kyle semblait anodine, simple, presque ennuyeuse. Mais les jeux de cartes, c'étaient leur passion commune. Leur moment, l'activité qu'ils ne faisaient que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, seuls, ce qui était de plus en plus rare d'ailleurs. Tout le monde se souvenait du talent de Kenny pour _Magic_.

_ **Ouais carrément. Je suis là dans vingt minutes.**

Kenny enfila une vieille veste de sweat verte foncée et sauta dans ses baskets. Il courut dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de la maison, pour se réchauffer, mais aussi pour arriver plus vite. L'idée d'un peu de distraction l'enchantait littéralement. Penser à Wendy le rendait fou. Il arriva rapidement chez Kyle. Il sonna à la porte, mais n'attendit pas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ça prenait toujours une plombe chez les Broflovski, entre la mère sourde, le père tête-en-l'air et les fils fainéants. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, c'était souvent le cas dans cette grande maison : tout le monde avait sa pièce privilégiée et ce n'était jamais le séjour. Kenny se rendit tout de suite dans la chambre de son ami.

_ **Salut Kyle**!

_ **Salut**.

Kyle était un excellent hôte, il avait déjà préparé les cartes, savamment installées un grand plateau en bois, sur le lit, et préparé une théière avec des biscuits. Il n'y avait décidément que son ami juif pour boire du thé, dans une théière, un samedi soir, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

_ **Merci de m'avoir invité, je me faisais grave chier, chez moi**. Mentionna Kenny, puis il ajouta : **c'est rare que tu passes pas la soirée avec Stan, non** **?**

_ **Tu sais, depuis qu'il est avec Heidi, je ne le vois plus tellement, c'est encore pire que quand il sortait avec Wendy.**

À la mention du nom de Wendy, Kenny se sentit mal à l'aise, mais il l'ignora.

_ **D'ailleurs** , reprit Kyle, **je trouve la ressemblance au niveau des prénoms hilarante. Il doit aimer les prénoms en I**.

Kenny rit jaune, pas vraiment amusé par cette remarque. Ceci dit, Kyle ne l'était pas non plus. Kenny pensa que cela devait être agaçant de se voir abandonné par son meilleur ami chaque fois que celui-ci était en couple, mais à y réfléchir, c'était peut-être autre chose qui posait problème.

_ **Kyle, Heidi, elle était pas au club de journalisme avec Wendy et toi ?**

_ **Si. On est amis depuis plusieurs années en fait.**

_ **C'est toi qui lui a présenté Stan ?** Tenta Kenny, prudent.

_ **Plus ou moins**. Marmonna Kyle après quelques secondes. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet. Kenny n'insista pas et, pour se faire pardonner, leur servit le thé avant de prendre place sur le lit. Ils choisirent à quel jeu de cartes ils allaient jouer et entamèrent quelques tours en silence. Ils jouaient au Rami, la partie commençaient toujours doucement. Au début, ils piochaient en silence, ce n'était que lorsque le premier d'entre eux avait atteint les cinquante-et-un points que la conversation commençait, en même temps que la partie. Kenny se demanda si Kyle l'avait invité parce qu'il avait envie de jouer ou de parler. En général, c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre. Kyle lança quelques phrases, des banalités, ordinaires, chaque fois qu'il posait ses cartes sur la table. On aurait dit qu'il s'échauffait, au jeu comme à l'art de la conversation.

_ **Ce mois-ci, c'était l'horreur au club de journalisme. Depuis qu'Heidi ne vient presque plus, on n'a plus personne pour gérer les plannings, c'était sa tâche. La seule qui le faisait aussi bien qu'elle, c'était Wendy, qui vient presque plus non plus. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est drôle que tu l'aies mentionnée tout à l'heure**.

_ **Ah bon ?** Fit Kenny qui voulait jouer à l'idiot - chose pour laquelle il était très fort.

_ **Ouais… dis, ce que t'as dit à Stan l'autre jour, c'était vrai**?

Et, tout en posant cette question sur un ton innocent, Kyle posa sa dernière carte et gagna la partie. Kenny se précipita pour ramasser, mélanger et redistribuer les cartes, ce qui lui permettait de gagner quelques minutes pour retrouver une contenance.

_ **À** **propos de quoi** ? Demanda Kenny qui persistait dans sa stratégie de l'imbécile, et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il avait choisie la mauvaise.

_ **Écoute, je suis pas là pour jouer l'agent-double, si y'a quelque chose entre Wendy et toi, je vais pas aller courir le répéter à Stan. Pour tout te dire, moi aussi il me sort par les yeux en ce moment. Je veux juste savoir… pour savoir**.

La fin de la phrase n'inspirait pas confiance. Toutefois il savait que Kyle ne mentait pas et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'était peut-être simplement pas prêt à en parler, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

_ **Wendy et moi on est pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. On baise pas. On est amis, j'avoue on est proches et… je… je tiens beaucoup à elle**.

_ **Donc ?** Insista Kyle, et son ami comprit que celui-ci voulait le pousser dans une certaine direction. Que ce soit pour le bien de Kenny, ou dans son propre intérêt, Kyle cherchait visiblement à obtenir quelque chose de cette conversation.

_ **Donc… j'en sais rien. C'est mon amie, et c'est quelqu'un de vulnérable, tu sais.**

_ **Vulnérable ne veut pas dire fragile**.

Kenny le savait. Wendy n'était pas fragile, elle n'était ni faible ni désespérée. Elle pouvait bien pleurer, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se relever. Ce qui faisait la force, le courage, ce n'était pas de ne jamais s'écrouler, c'était d'apprendre à se relever.

La conversation ne se poursuivit pas. Ils continuèrent à jouer et finirent par changer de sujet. Ils jouèrent aux cartes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop fatigués pour pouvoir se concentrer, puis ils s'allongèrent devant une série. Kenny finit par s'endormir sous la couette, encore à moitié habillé, avec Kyle qui ne cessait de se retourner, mais il dormit quand même comme il n'avait plus dormi depuis longtemps. Il rêva qu'il jouait aux cartes avec Wendy, mais une version altérée et changeante de la jeune fille, tantôt en larmes, tantôt déformée par un sourire étrange, tantôt pâle comme un fantôme, puis, lorsqu'il perdit la partie, elle s'envola tout à coup et lui resta bloqué dans une pièce fermée à clef dont il n'arrivait plus à s'échapper. Puis du sucre se mit à envahir la pièce et sa sœur, déguisée en pikachu vint lui parler. Ensuite il avait perdu le fil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le dimanche matin, Kenny se sentit gonflé à bloc, empli d'une énergie nouvelle. Sitôt qu'il aurait quitté la résidence des Broflovski, il irait voir Wendy. D'ailleurs, quelle chance, celle-ci vivait à une dizaine de minutes à pied d'ici. Kenny se retourna pour vérifier si Kyle était levé, mais son ami dormait encore. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge, huit heures quarante-deux, lui confirma qu'une telle fatigue était anormale pour Kyle, mais (et cette pensée attrista un peu Kenny) il s'était tellement focalisé sur Wendy ces derniers mois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de ses amis. Quelque chose se tramait entre Kyle, Stan et Heidi, et puis Craig, il lui avait touché quelques mots à propos d'un problème entre Tweek et lui… à moins que ce ne fût Clyde… Dès qu'il aurait réglé ce problème avec Wendy, il rattraperait son retard.

Kenny descendit au rez-de-chaussé, il croisa Sheila qui lisait dans le salon.

_ **Oh ! Bonjour Kenny, je ne savais pas que tu avais dormi là**.

_ **Bonjour Sheila**.

_ **Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va ta famille ? Est-ce que ta maman travaille toujours dans ce restaurant chinois de la rue Connor qui est très bon ? Et ton père ?**

Sheila Broflovski posait tellement de questions qu'elle ne laissait pas le temps de répondre à la première. Kenny hocha la tête en ajoutant parfois quelques ''oui, oui, très bien'' jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse tranquille, à la cuisine, en compagnie de quelques vivres.

_ **Préviens-moi si tu restes déjeuner ici Kenny**.

_ **Oh, non merci Sheila, dès que Kyle sera levé je m'en irai, je suis attendu ailleurs.**

Sheila eut un gloussement mi-amusé, mi-charmé par la formulation et elle quitta la pièce en balançant ses mains dans les airs pour appuyer sa réaction. Kenny avala son petit-déjeuner offert en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire à Wendy, mais rien en lui semblait vraiment pertinent. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas à lui de trouver quoi dire, il serait celui qui poserait les questions. Après tout, elle ne l'avait plus contacté depuis cinq jours maintenant. Kenny demanda à Sheila s'il pouvait prendre une douche, ce qu'elle accepta. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit un crochet par la chambre de Kyle pour lui dire au revoir. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, à lire, il avait probablement deviné que la personne dans la salle de bain était son ami et l'attendait pour se lever.

_ **Allez, vieux, j'y vais, merci pour la soirée**.

Kyle ne sembla pas questionner son départ soudain et lui tendit son poing afin qu'ils fassent un _fist bump_ avant de se séparer.

_ **De rien, vieux, ça m'a fait plaisir aussi. On se voit demain au lycée**.

_ **Ouais, salut**.

Avant de quitter le couloir, Kenny ne put s'empêcher de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir en pied, pour vérifier son allure générale. Ses vêtements ne payaient pas de mine, mais au moins, ses cheveux étaient brillants et il se fit rapidement un petit sourire charmeur, pour s'entraîner. Puis il se mit à espérer que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Ike, depuis l'angle de son lit, avait vu sur la glace du couloir.

Kenny quitta enfin la résidence des Broflovski et se mit en route. Il n'était, à vrai dire, jamais allé chez Wendy, mais il l'avait raccompagnée quelques fois du lycée, il savait donc où se situait la maison. Il espérait vraiment que Wendy ou sa famille ne refuseraient pas de le recevoir, non seulement parce que ce serait très humiliant, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait plutôt froid ce matin. Il arriva enfin devant la maison. Il prit une poignée de secondes pour admirer la façade bleutée et gagner un peu de confiance en lui, puis sonna. Ce fut madame Testaberger qui lui ouvrit.

_ **Bonjour**. Dit-elle, surprise par cet inconnu qui avait un air vaguement familier.

_ **Bonjour, madame, je viens voir Wendy, je suis un de ses amis, elle est levée ?**

_ **Oui, elle est dans sa chambre, euh…**

La mère hésita à le faire monter directement, mais le laisser dans le salon serait absolument impoli. Elle décida de monter avec lui.

_ **Je vais t'y conduire.**

Kenny fut soulagé que ce soit aussi facile. Il grimpa l'escalier, précédé de la maîtresse de maison. Il se demandait ce que Wendy faisait. La connaissant, un dimanche matin, elle devait soit lire un roman de huit cents pages ou travailler ses cours. Ce ne fut rien de tout ça. Sa mère frappa à la porte en disant :

_ **Wendy ma chérie, un ami pour toi**.

La fille répondit quelque chose que Kenny n'entendit pas et on lui ouvrit la porte.

_ **Je serai en bas si vous avez besoin de moi.** Annonça madame Testaburger au moment où sa fille ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

_ **Kenny…** Souffla Wendy.

_ **Salut**. Répondit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rendre sa voix plus grave.

_ **Tu… entres.**

Wendy le fit entrer dans sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. D'après ses observations, Wendy ne travaillait pas. Ses cheveux étaient humides, elle s'était lavée, mais son lit défait et son ordinateur portable allumé, posé sur la table de chevet, indiquaient qu'elle devait traîner sur internet, encore au lit.

_ **Je te dérange pas ?** Finit par demander Kenny, après avoir attendu quelques secondes que Wendy parle.

_ **Non, je faisais… rien de spécial. Ça va bien ?**

_ **Ouais. J'ai passé la nuit chez Kyle, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir** (il laissa encore quelques secondes de silence s'écouler). **Ça fait des jours que tu ne me parles plus, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.**

Et lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, il donna un coup de hanche pour faire avancer le siège à roulettes, pour le rapprocher du lit. S'il tendait la main, il pouvait attraper celle de Wendy mais il ne le fit pas, pas tout de suite.

_ **Oui. Excuse-moi. J'avais besoin d'être seule**.

_ **Au point de manquer toute une semaine de cours ?**

_ **Je n'ai rien manqué tu sais, les profs m'ont envoyé tous les documents et mes amies leurs notes, j'ai juste… travaillé depuis chez moi.**

_ **Et les clubs ?**

_ **Ils peuvent bien survivre une semaine sans moi.**

Kenny ne la croyait pas. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas malade. Et qu'elle ne passait pas simplement par une phase de dépression comme cela avait pu être le cas au cours des ces derniers mois. Il y avait autre chose.

_ **Tu viens chez moi lundi après ta séance ?** Demanda-t-il.

_ **En fait, je crois que je ne vais pas y aller cette semaine.**

_ **Pourquoi ?**

_ **J'ai pas tellement envie de parler… pas en ce moment.**

Un nouveau silence se fit. Wendy ne le rejetait pas mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas non plus. Kenny se renfonça un peu plus dans le siège et tapota ses genoux pour l'inviter à venir. Wendy fronça les sourcils, d'abord d'incompréhension puis d'hésitation. Elle finit par se lever et venir le rejoindre. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de contact physique. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, placée de côté et Kenny passa ses bras autour de sa taille sans serrer, afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

_ **Pas envie de parler de quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, Wendy tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de se détourner. Kenny profita un peu de ce baiser avant de reculer.

_ **Wendy, pas envie de parler de quoi ?**

La jeune fille enroula ses bras autour de sa tête et le ré-attira contre lui. Elle donna un coup de hanche pour s'avancer et se coller contre lui. Elle rétablit le contact entre leur bouche, que cette fois-ci, Kenny eut du mal à briser.

_ **Wendy, essaie pas de me distraire, dis la vérité.**

Mais il manquait de crédibilité, il le savait. Ses doigts pressaient les hanches de Wendy, il avait déjà les joues rouges et le souffle un peu court. Wendy le sentait, et elle était dans le même état. Kenny lui avait terriblement manqué. Émotionnellement comme physiquement, mais elle ne savait plus comment lui dire. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Dire la vérité n'était pas la même chose que s'apitoyer, non ?

_ **Stan est au courant.**

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de Kenny. Il fit le lien avec l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu et crut qu'il était celui qui avait vendu la mèche.

_ **Pour nous ?** Osa-t-il demander.

_ **Non, enfin, je sais pas vraiment, il a fait quelques allusions, mais je voulais dire, pour moi. Pour ma thérapie. Il a piqué une carte de visite dans mon casier, et il est venu… me la rendre, si je puis dire.**

_ **C'est super bizarre. Il t'a dit quelque chose ?**

_ **Oui. Il m'a plus ou moins percée à jour.**

Un nouveau silence se fit. Kenny approcha Wendy pour l'embrasser doucement. Il voulut demander de quoi il s'agissait mais il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, alors il dit :

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

_ **Je sais pas. Je suppose qu'il va me laisser tranquille, donc c'est plutôt bien, mais ça m'embête quand même de savoir que d'une certaine façon il a gagné.**

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

_ **Il ne s'est pas arrêté parce que je le lui ai demandé mais parce qu'il juge qu'il m'a assez traînée dans la boue pour le moment. J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas d'autre façon de l'interpréter.**

Kenny, qui commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, releva les genoux pour la faire pivoter face à lui. Comme le siège n'était pas très stable, Wendy écarta les jambes et en glissa une de chaque côté de Kenny, avant d'enrouler ses pieds autour du pivot de la chaise. Ils mirent quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Wendy rougit et eut, une seconde, peur que sa mère n'entre et ne les voit comme ça. Mais elle oublia vite cette idée lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Kenny dans son cou. Le garçon la serra plus fort contre lui, la forçant à se relever un peu. Leur corps s'emboîtaient à présent parfaitement. Kenny faisait courir ses doigts le long de ses flancs tout en lui embrassant le visage et le cou. Ce n'était rien qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait, et sentir le sexe de Kenny grandir contre elle non plus, mais cette fois-ci, Wendy était si fébrile qu'elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle poussa un gémissement encourageant lorsque les doigts de Kenny se glissèrent sous son t-shirt. Ce son lui donna un peu de confiance en lui et après quelques mouvements hésitants, Kenny remonta jusqu'à son sein qu'il saisit. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il le serra un peu, en premier, pour profiter de ce contact inédit. Il se répéta plusieurs fois dans sa tête qu'il touchait les seins nus de Wendy pour la première fois. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la peau avant d'insister sur le bout, qu'il pinça très doucement.

Wendy appréciait plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle donna un coup de bassin involontaire et la friction la surprit. Kenny ne portait qu'un jogging pas très épais. Elle se dit que la situation était sur le point de basculer et se demanda si elle devait arrêter. Elle avait du mal à prendre une décision, et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, ses hanches continuaient de bouger. Elle avait peut-être trop envie. Elle se concentra sur le visage de Kenny, qui montrait une expression de contentement. Il attrapa ses hanches pour accompagner son mouvement. Il la soulevait légèrement à chaque poussée en avant pour accentuer les sensations. Wendy prit une décision :

_ **Kenny, déshabille-toi.**

Kenny se stoppa pour la regarder dans les yeux, puis répondit :

_ **Ok. Fais-le aussi.**

Wendy se leva pour s'exécuter et au moment où elle fit glisser son short de pyjama le long de ses jambes, on frappa à sa porte :

_ **Wendy ?**

C'était sa mère. Un coup d'œil à l'heure lui indiqua que cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre avec un garçon que ses parents ne connaissaient pas. Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à la raison qui avait poussé sa mère à venir vérifier ce qu'il se passait. En un quart de seconde, Wendy remonta son short de pyjama et retrouva une contenance ordinaire.

_ **Oui maman ?**

Elle entra, l'air à la fois embarrassée de les interrompre mais avec une pointe d'autorité. Elle fut en partie soulagée de voir le jeune homme assis sur la chaise de bureau et sa fille, debout, deux pas plus loin, mais elle se dit que cela ne garantissait rien.

_ **Est-ce que ton ami reste déjeuner avec nous ?**

Quelle excuse…

_ **Papa est là ?**

_ **Non, il chasse jusqu'à quinze heures aujourd'hui.**

Wendy lança un regard à Kenny qui hocha la tête pour accepter. Qui refuserait un repas chaud en si bonne compagnie ?

_ **Alors oui maman, s'il te plaît !**

_ **Très bien, ce sera prêt dans pas longtemps.**

Elle referma la porte, méfiante. Kenny poussa un soupir soulagé. Wendy ne dit rien. Cette intervention avait perturbé l'atmosphère. Wendy s'assit sur le tapis au pied de son lit et Kenny vint la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ **Quelle peur**. Rit-il.

_ **Oui**. Confirma-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Kenny se dit qu'il fallait relancer la conversation, sinon leur dernière interaction physique allait le hanter pour le reste de la journée.

_ **Est-ce que tu as décidé de ce que tu voulais faire à propos de Stan ?**

_ **Non, pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire en réalité.**

_ **On trouvera bien.**

Kenny resta un partie de l'après-midi chez Wendy, jusqu'à ce que son père rentre. Il se sentait un peu comme son copain officiel et ça le réjouissait. Être assis avec elle devant la télévision familiale à regarder les émissions ennuyeuses du dimanche matin était agréable, Kenny voudrait que ça devienne une réalité, régulièrement, et à la façon dont Wendy couchait sa tête sur son épaule, il se dit qu'elle aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises, discrètement, quand la mère n'était pas dans les parages. Le déjeuner se passa presque trop normalement, la conversation était plaisante sans être intrusive, même si madame Testaberger tentait à chaque prise de parole d'élucider la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux jeunes. Kenny partit un peu avant quinze heures pour ne pas croiser le père, chose que Wendy n'assumait pas encore.

Lundi, Wendy retourna enfin en classe. Ses amies et connaissances l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Elle se sentit étrangement apaisée, mais ce fut facile puisqu'elle ne croisa pas Stan, ni sa copine, de la journée. Elle ne vit pas Kenny non plus, mais c'était quasiment systématique le lundi. Elle décida de finalement se rendre à sa séance, chez sa psychologue. Elle lui parla de ce retournement de situation avec moins d'inquiétude qu'elle ne le pensait. Oui, Stan l'avait insultée, face-à-face, et cela lui avait fait mal, mais d'un autre côté, c'était également agréable de plus être forcée d'interagir avec lui. C'était aussi un sorte de soulagement, qu'il soit au courant pour sa thérapie, comme s'il avait forcé l'ouverture d'une boîte qui aurait pu bénéficier d'un peu d'air frais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alexia Lake hésita : fallait-il qu'elle lui conseille une dernière confrontation ou que l'histoire s'arrêta ici et maintenant ? Wendy semblait apaisée, mais ce n'était peut-être que passager. Elle décida de poser une question que Wendy avait déjà entendue :

_ **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire maintenant**?

L'impression de déjà-vu arracha un sourire mi-amusé mi-inquiet à la patiente, elle mit quelques secondes à répondre, une réponse plutôt étrange :

_ **Retourner au club de journalisme. Aller manger une glace. Inviter Kenny à passer la nuit chez moi ce week-end**.

Pendant une demi seconde, Alexia se demanda si Wendy était en train de la faire jouer à ce jeu où il fallait deviner le mensonge parmi trois propositions.

_ **Manger une glace, vraiment** ?

_ **Oui. On est en mai maintenant, c'est le début de la saison. Dans quelques jours il fera beau et j'adorerais revenir à ce petit** _ **corner**_ **où j'étais allée l'année dernière avec mes amies**...

_ **Bien. Retourner au club de journalisme ? Vous êtes prête à assumer ce rôle** ?

_ **Ouais, je pense. Mais je ne veux plus m'occuper des plannings, de toute façon, je suis en dernière année maintenant, il va falloir que je forme mon successeur**.

_ **Très bien, bonne idée. Et enfin... inviter Kenny** ?

Elle mit un temps à répondre :

_ **J'en ai envie. J'ai l'impression qu'être avec lui est l'aboutissement d'un très long voyage**...

_ **On peut voir ça comme ça, effectivement. Vous auriez commencé seule et l'auriez croisé en route** ? Demanda la docteure, qui souhaitait entrer dans son jeu.

_ **Peut-être que je l'ai rencontré en route. Ou peut-être qu'il a toujours été là. Je ne sais pas, mais je veux qu'il reste avec moi**.

Alexia sourit.

_ **N'oubliez pas que la fin d'un voyage est toujours le début d'un autre**. Dit-elle à voix basse.

_ **J'en attendais pas moins**. Répondit Wendy en lui rendant son sourire.

Ce fut la dernière séance que Wendy passa avec Alexia Lake. En sortant, la jeune fille rejoignit Kenny, comme à son habitude, et lui proposa de venir passer le week-end chez elle, ce qu'il accepta avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il la prit dans ses bras, sans savoir quoi faire et ce fut elle qui repoussa la doute d'un revers de la main en l'embrassant. Kenny n'eut pas besoin de demander, il connaissait déjà la réponse : à partir de maintenant, ils étaient ensemble. À eux deux, ils étaient assez forts pour continuer à voyager encore longtemps.

Fin

* * *

[1] Aux États-Unis les cours durent 45 min, donc 1 h 30 est l'équivalent de 2 h d'affilées chez nous.

OS commencé en 2014 et à peine achevé maintenant. Je ne suis pas très contente du style pour une fois mais j'aime ce qui y est raconté. J'ai eu du mal à trouver la fin, j'ai imaginé mille confrontations entre Wendy, Stan et Kenny mais finalement, me concentrer sur Wendy et Kenny m'a semblé être la meilleure solution.

J'espère que ce _sequel_ vous aura plus et qu'il vous semble en accord avec la première partie.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,

BillySage.


End file.
